Talk:Goku vs. Bowser/@comment-30607935-20170829011326/@comment-31550106-20170915221215
What the fuck do you mean "not true"? Dude, Mario needed to hit Bowser with flying meteors to even faze him. Even after he lost everything and all, he came back like it was basically nothing. Defeat and Death are 2 different gmes. In Super Mario Galaxy, you can literally defeat Giant Bowser just by spinning. Sure, he didn't die, but Mario still defeated him. Then as normal bowser, there are games in which Mario needs Luigi's help or he needs a powerup to beat Bowser. As for durability, Bowser being a bigger target doesn't mean less durability. That's like saying a man is less durable than a baby because he is a bigger target. Bowser's increase in size is both strength AND durability. Oh wait...this may sound stupid, but even speed! When he fights other mechanical robots/castles in Bowser's Inside Story, he can run and walk much faster than before. The difference between a humn baby and a human man is that a baby's skin , flesh, and bones are much softer than a man. A man is not just a bigger baby. He has time to develope his body. Normal Bowser and Giant Bowser have the exact same amount of time to develope, its just that Gint Bowser is bigger. Thats why I said that Giant Bowser is slightly less durable only because of added surface area. As for speed, yes. Bowser's movement speed will significantly increase, but his reaction time does not. You know Godzilla? He can run faster than a human because of size, but he looks like he's moving in slow motion, because he moves his limbs slower than a human does. For bowser, it's the same thing. When Bowser grows, Goku can literaly fly circles or teleport around Bowser because his movement speed and agility surpasses Giant Bowser's reaction speed. Additionally, like I said before, Bowser survived all of that and the big bang and everything with no items and he was also WEAKENED a lot by Mario TWICE and STILL came back like it was basically nothing, as stated previously. Dreamy and Paper would be FARRRRR more than that, even if they didn't have items (not counting the Dream Stone, which makes him Dreamy Bowser since we are talking about the transformation itself. Also, Bowser shows inconsistency too, so I don't really see your point, man. Bowser can be as weak as his original selves in Super Mario World and the original Mario Bros. and then other times he can be capable of creating black holes and shit. Like I said before, Goku when he tanked a Hakai, he took a punch from Frieza when he was off guard, and was also fighting random Universe 9 minions (I know that doesn't mean much, but this proves that Goku was not a full power) and he was also in Base form, and he still tanked the Hakai energy. If Bowser was 100% healthy, it would probably take about 100 big bangs to daze Bowser, then multiply that by several million for Dreamy and Paper, and then by another 10000 to kill Bowser.. If Goku was at full power, he probably would have compressed the multiversal Hakai energy like Frieza did, just with significantly more effort. As a ssgss, you can multiply that multiversal feat by 160 quadrilion, and the resulting feat would be above Bowser's durability feat. Also, Bowser being inconsistent actually makes him weaker, because his weakest feat was falling into lava in the original Mario game and dying, so I don't see your point there.